Paul's Sunquima(Hope)
by Destinywriter94
Summary: This is a story where Novalee Aquila will figure out that even though she started out loving One Guy, only for him to break her heart; That there is another guy in the shadows witing for him to recognize him. Will she give up loving the man she loves to find True love? Read on to find out: Paul's Sunquima(Hope).
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is a story I am Co-Writing with a close friend, she wrote this rather long dramtic part, but all the paragraphs have a meaning even if they seem like they are repeating themselves, so please enjoy. ;D **

**(Disclaimer: The Popular names from Twilight Saga obviously belong to Stephanie Myre and the plot is mearly twisted to what I think couldve been if he had another chick friend aside from Bella, though my OC is Nova and I claim credit for her if nothing else.)**

Past

2009

Novalee Aquila Pov.

Right now I'm sitting on the cliff where the pack and I usually jump off of looking at the view, thinking about the love square that we have Bella(the human), Jacob(the shape shifter), Edward(The vampire) and I (Who will shift when I turn 20 so I'll be a shape shifter); Bella loves both Edward and Jacob, but Edward only loves Bella, I only love Jacob and Jacob only loves Bella, so that leaves me as Jacobs best friend YAY me! *note the sarcasm* All the sudden while I'm sitting there thinking about those three, I hear a twig snap and take a wild guess who it was?…

If you guessed 'Jacob' you were absolutely right. If you were hoping he was here for me, you are absolutely wrong, he is back to stop Bella from getting married to The Vampire Edward and that is the only reason he is back at all, I know it and you know it, so Why!?

Why, Am I still so very happy to see him you ask? The answer is right there in front of me; I love him, he's my best friend My stupid, idiotic, lovestruck, shifter, best friend and he is the only person I have left. He loves me, even if it's not the way I want him to, its still "ugh" I don't know how to say it besides nice, very nice to see him and know he's alive and Ok but I have to tell him before he runs away again. "JACOB" I yell at his retreating figure, but he chose to try to ignore me, so I ran to catch up to him. "Jacob, JACOB Look at me!" I say to him frustrated that he is ignoring me like this.

"Hey, why are you running away from me again; why are you ignoring me? We used to tell each other everything, we had no secrets, we were closer then close." I asked him Close to tears though it was as if I was talking to a wall and not my long time best friend.

"JACOB WHAT HAPPENED TO US-NO NO NO…WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" I yelled at him as I yanked on his arm to bring him to a stop to get his full attention. "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG-NOTHING SO WHAT THE HELL IS UP JACOB EMPHRY BLACK?!" I asked him as I waited for his answer. I waited and all you could hear for a good five minutes was the nature surrounding us.

Though every now and then he would send me a frustrated glare, for what reason I will not know becuase is not opening up to me! UGH, this is so freaking frustrating, how could the man that I have been madly in love with be acting this cold to me and not even answer me. "I LOVE YOU JACOB. I always have" '[and probably always will : I thought]'. I had just proclaimed my love to Jacob and he literally looked at me in pity, Yes FREAKING PITY! Not even, 'I am sorry but I can not reciprocate the feelings but I appreciate you telling me'. Freaking jerk face, it's not my fault that you fell in love with a plain looking HUMAN who fell in love with a Blood Sucker.

"Jacob, waiting for you is like waiting for the rain to stop in this never ending rain forest that we call LA Push; its Useless and disappointing because its never going to completely stop." I told him sounding exhausted since I was the only one actually making this One Sided conversation work.

"I've waited to no end, hoping, pleading and praying that you would realize that Bella will always love Edward and only Edward. Me, being, me still stupidly and hopelessly in love with you. I Hoped that you would see me Jacob Black ME and NOT a replacement, A Bella replacement." I told him tears freely falling down my face as I stood face to face with him, I didn't care that I was crying. I just knew that I had to get the point across to him while he was standing her actually listening to me.

"Just ME, the one person who will always be there for you all the time, not someone you see as your best friend and only your Best Friend, but NOVALEE AQUILA the seventeen year old woman that I am, the woman that loves you and only you." I told him as he finally looked deflated and his hand started to reach up to caress my face.

"I always held out hope that you would pick me because, you wanted to be with me, not because I'm your last resort. Jacob I will Not be your...your last resort anymore." '(I will not even be a resort anymore I cant be : I thought)' I slapped his hand away as I also wiped away the useless tears I was shedding for this thickheaded jerk-face.

Still no words uttered from his mouth, he doesn't even know how long I waited to even hear him say one word to me, but here he is being a complete Asshole to me, I am the one who stood by and picked up the pieces when he found out that his 'Precious Bella' was getting married. Yet, here he stands looking at me as if bored and not even talking to me. "JACOB I'M MOVING, I CANNOT LIVE HERE ANYMORE. I thoug…. I thought I would be fine with you ignoring me, but I'm NOT, its come to the point where I think I don't even exists in your life anymore and I can't handle it, I love you to much." I forced myself to not bawl in front of him, I held back the sobs of anguish, the yelling in anger and most of all just punching him in his thick head.

"I've already lost way to much to lose my only reason for living because he's being stupid over some girl who doesn't even love him back. Jacob, for once in my entire life I wanted you to pick me over Bella, to be your First and ONLY choice, but sadly enough I've known that I will always be second place to Bella, that all my wants and needs where always second to Bella but I….I just can't keep waiting for you to pick me."

"Do you want to know why I can't handle living here any more, Jacob? Do you realize how long its been since you and I have talked Jacob nonetheless had a conversation? Hmm? Do you? Well, Jacob its been THREE MONTHS. Three long lonely torturous months without my best friend and the only person ALIVE that understood me, the only person that I will ever love with all my heart and you have been ignoring me." I now I probably sound like a broken record but lets see you deal with a guy who has ALWAYS seen you as nothing more than a friend and you can't deal with it anymore, let alone watch him pine over a girl who will NEVER see him the way you do. So I kind of have a right to sound like a broken record, if only to hear him utter a word.

"Jacob I love you very deeply and you don't even care. You never checked on me, asked about, called, texted, or even e-mailed me in the least bit. I have been by myself, while you have been 'BUSY' with Bella, at who knows where? I've been here mourning over my entire family. Did you forget who helped you through the other time when she broke your heart Jake, I did. Yet here you stand feeling sorry for yourself, when your friend could use some comforting too and yes I realize how selfish that sounds but really Jake? I think I kind of have a right to sound selfish after all I am NEVER selfish." I stopped for a breather because this conversation is taking an emotional toll on me, I felt more tears fall I covered my eyes as I felt my emotion barrier break, the tears and sobs I held back unable to be contained any longer.

Though what I was going to say next I knew needed to be said in the most plainest way so he would understand. "God, J you don't even realize all the time you waste on her, all you ever do is Talk about Bella, praise Bella, hang out with Bella, try to get Bella's attention and Love. So much so, that you don't even realize that you are wasting your life away on a girl who doesn't even care one iota about you. She wouldn't try to save you, she wouldn't be standing by you, side by side fighting WITH you not trying to protect you but fight with you, but you will still choose Bella. Wont you J? In the end it will always be Bella no matter what I or anyone else do or say. Right?" I took breaths because this conversation was pretty long winded and I needed to say everything I felt before I leave him.

"You know what the pathetic thing about all of this, you don't even realize that you are doing the same to me, that Bella is doing to you; that you are Using me just like Bella is using you." I told him as I Choked on a sob. "You already broke my heart...I cannot and will not, allow you break my soul, Jacob Black." I spoke with with strength I had left and hoped that he would give up his foolishness.

Finally his eyes met mine, him still not speaking, but silently urging me to continue even though he looked completly defeated. "You, Jacob Black own my broken heart and you will forever have my love...but this is the last you will see or hear from me for a very long time, Good bye My love." I said to him, my voice cracking on the last word as I kissed his cheek and turned away.

With tears falling like a waterfall down my face and a very VERY broken heart I ran, I ran like my life depended on it, I screamed out my Anguish, hoping that Jake heard and felt like shit and I never looked back. It must have Felt the same for Jacob when he left, he was running so hard and so fast he didn't care where he ended up at as long as couldn't feel the hurt anymore, with that thought I left Washington and boarded a Jet to California.

Present Time

2013

Novalee Aquila pov.

Well, that was 4 years ago, he never said anything to stop me or have me stay, but I should have never expected anything less or more, but still I wished he would have stopped me to at least say that he could maybe love me back, someday at least.

If you didn't guess, I still love the idiotic hot shifter but who wouldn't I've known him like I know no other. He knew all and I mean all my flaws plus I've been through so much with him and I've known him for 17 years of my life, our families where the best of friends growing up intel my whole families death three years ago.

That first year of them all being gone was the worst year of my life I didn't know how to cope so all I did was work and school but then one day driving home from work I saw something on the side of the road and it was a female wolf who was with pups but died giving birth to them because she got hit by a car and the only pups to survive we're Draco and Dante thats how I got my two little life savers, my wolf pups, Draco and Dante or My Boys. I love them so very much and I will not go anywhere without them ever. They are like my children. They are so adorable Draco's fur is black and silver , Dante's fur is black, brown and gold. They are absolutely the most Handsome wolf pups, they are now two years old.

Back to me well my job is a mechanic I can fix anything like my dad but I absolutely love to work on old muscle cars to me they are a work of art. God I love my job. Plus I get to bring My Boys to work with me, everyone loves them as much as I do they are spoiled rotten if they were human kids they would be Super brats; Yep, super brats all the way

I'm way off track ok, so let me start over. Ok but where to start? Hmm? Ooo I know it all started when I got a call from Billy Black (AKA Jacob Black's Dad) or Uncle Billy he said that he and the pack really miss me and that he was wondering if I could come back home and maybe be part of the pack I told him I would think about it since I DO NOT want to be part of a pack when I shift and I'll call him back to tell him my answer; but it turns out that the day after Uncle billy called, was the day that I was Laid off. Since I can't pay my rent anymore I have to move back home, hopefully I won't have to be part of the pack.

Oh well, at least if I do have to join the pack there aren't too many Cons on my 'Pros & Cons' list. Pros woud include: Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, little Seth, Leah, Emily, Uncle Billy, Quil, Charlie, Sue, The Cullen's (My Vampire Family). Cons: Jacob, Edward and Bella.

I really miss Paul he was always there for me and always told me the truth, like how he thought that I was dumb for being in love with Jacob. He always thought that it would be safer for me to be in love with him but I always told him off: "Paul I'm not so sure, you do remember you are a man whore. Right? Don't you think if I started to love you that I would be hurting more because of your man whore ways." That used to always shut him up real quick.

I also miss Alice my shop-a-holic vampire friend; Emmett my big vampiric teddy bear of a big brother; Jasper my poor EMO Big brother, who I always give a headache (and vampires cant get headaches, so I'm awesome like that, but he's still a big EMO lol); Carlisle who is like my second dad; Edward Who I always hung out with and for the life of me can never hate or be mad at, even when he left Bella and when Bella started to use Jake, he is just like my older brother Bricen/Brice (BR-ICE-EN); Esme a wonderful lady who was always so kind and finally Rosalie my very bitchy but lovable older sister. Ah, my dysfunctional family gotta, love them. My Pack, My Coven And My Human Family were like one big 'Happy family', though I love them all.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story please do try to leave positive, kind but real feedback nothing about bashing the story or I will report you, thank you. Please if you enjoyed, Follow/Fan, Like/Vote and comment/Feedback. ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two Weeks later

12:00 pm

July 2, 2013

Novalee Aquila POV.

Ok so Alice saw me coming back so she and the PC&HF all worked together and to throw me a huge and I mean huge welcome home bash. You all know I absolutely love Alice but really a bash really 'ugh', I hate being the center of attention. Well, at least now I do before when my sister was alive she and I would share the spotlight but now that she's gone and Jacob and I aren't friends I have no one to share the spotlight with anymore. It's not that I'm ungrateful but I just don't want to be the center of attention, wait now that I have My Boys hopefully everyone will want to know where they came from so then everyone is paying attention to them yeah I figured it out YAY me.

Time skip to4:30 pm

LA Push First Beach

Party Time

Nova's Pov.

So My Boys (Dante & Draco) and I are walking to first beach right now, we just left our house, the beach is only a five min. walk from our house to First Beach. Oh and I'm wearing a black summer dress that goes to my knees with knee length boots, black lace fingerless gloves, for Accessories Im wearing a tiara with red and silver jewels, a silver neckless, chandelier earrings, black, red and silver gel bracelets on both wrists and rings on all of my fingers, plus my Dog-tags I never take off(my families names are on them). Dante & Draco, are wearing black spiky callers. {My Boys ARE MY LIFE I don't know what I would do without them they are my two rocks, my two really great things in my life that make it worth living everyday.}

Finely we make it to first beach those five minutes felt like forever when lost in thought. As soon as my foot hits sand I'm knocked down by the whole pack (Except for Jacob) but it was Paul who knocked me down first that asshole now my whole butts going to bruise but I got over that as soon as I Saw Paul's face and I started to LMAO I was Shifter piled god I missed them.

Then all the sudden My Boys started to growl and bark at the pack so with some effort I pushed everyone off of me and picked up my to little pups to calm them down and show them that mamas ok and isn't hurt. Thats when everyone starts to ask me about My Boys, Dante & Draco. My Boys still growling at anyone who tried to come to close to us. So I decided to introduce everyone to My Boys and vice versa that way everyone knows each others scents and My Boys will know everyone here is no threat to me or them.

After My Boys know everyone is good they start to play with the kids which I don't know who's they belong to but before I even get to start To think about that, Paul picks me up and spins me around I start to giggle at his silliness god how I missed my big brother. Then the all the Cullen's (except for Bella and Edward) tackled me into a group hug in which at the last moment they remembered that I was human (but only for five more months) and it was a somewhat soft group hug. Then after a few 'I missed you's' and 'welcome home' they one by one they let go.

I suppose Bella and Edward already knew of my strong dislike of them, that was why they had decided to not partake in the group hug. I don't blame them, after all seeing Jake and Bella as close as they were made me want to at least make them feel the same pain I've been feeling since four years ago when Jake broke my heart. Shit, I forgot about Edwards mind reading freaking creep anyway, I turned to see if he was listening and I saw this weird 'constipated' look on his face, huh…For some reason even his handsome face is ugly with that look.

Yep, he must've been listening in on me, I still hate that he can do that, it is so not right and besides what gives him the right to listen in on peoples thoughts they are supposed to be private. Also aside from the point if you are listening in Blood Sucker, then listen to this, I wouldn't harm your 'Precious One' I don't care enough to do that to either of us. Just know that and GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

This time when I turned to look at him he was smirking and I just wanted to bash his sparkly face in. Yes, I am one violent person, but I swear I would never act on my thoughts, unless bad guys threatened us. Man, I need to cool my head, being around Jake and Bella messed up my happy mood.

I sat by the bonfire, talk to catch up with everyone, eat and play with all the kids and hold the babies I cant help it, but I love kids they are always to truthful and in their own way, very smart and they think out side the box. Though there was this one little girl that stood out the most and it was one that was clinging to Jacob's leg. "Forgive us for not introducing you to our newest member of the Cullen family, this is Renessme Carly Cullen; Bella's and Edwards child." Esme concluded as I smiled and congratulated them, but for some reason I knew that my heart was going to get shatter by this one child.

Time Skip10:00 PM

First Beach

Five And A Half Hours Later

After my friends with kids left and some of my friends went to go patrol I snuck away from the rest of my friends for some time alone to go for a walk. So I choose to take my walk by the waters edge with my boys. Ten minutes into the walk I decide to sit on the sand, put my feet in the water, listen to my I pod and sing awhile watching my boys play. Wow what a day who would have thought that I could actually stand being anywhere near La Push again or be living here at all!

All the sudden I got the urge to go swimming and since I'm only five minutes from my house I decided 'why the hell not' I'm only young once why not have some fun. So I Took all my clothes off and all my accessories then I did a running jump in to the water.

I broke the surface of the water only to be enveloped in coldness. Once I got past the initial shock of the cold water I started to laugh, because It was exhilarating to be sort of skinny dipping. I was swimming around for a while before I smelled someone. I stood up out of the water and stood ready to attack when Jacob walked out of the bushes.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and I suddenly realized how under dressed I was. I knew I had to be blushing crimson red, I tried to hide my body in the water, keeping my head above water as I tried to ignore Jacob the douche bag.

"Good to see that you can still have some fun Nov, how have you been-" He started until I shook my head at him and made my way to shore not caring that I was just in my underwear (At least they were Sexy/Cute underwear). I picked up my clothes, whistled for my boys and walked right past him, ignoring his question and his old nickname he used to call me.

"Hey there my beautiful boys, lets get you home for a snack then its bedtime all right?" I spoke to Dante and Draco as I scratched that special spot behind their ears that they loved so much.

"God damn it Nov, you cannot go on ignoring me like this! I thought we were friends!" He shouted in his frustrated voice.

I stopped walking and scoffed. If he thought that he was frustrated then he should've been in my shoes four years ago. "Funny Mr. Black I remember saying the same thing to you about four years ago." I sneered back at him, with my back to him since I couldn't stand to look at him.

"It isn't very fun being the one having a one sided conversation is it? I would know since the day that I left that was the last conversation I got from you-If you can actually call it that. I hope that you enjoy that one sided relation as much I enjoyed that one sided conversation four years ago." I said as I continued walking on back to my house, as I also slipped my clothes back on.

I heard him scoff, punch a tree, shift and run off. Whats new, he always runs away from me and things he can't handle, he hasn't changed a bit. A couple more minutes away from my house and I heard someone chuckle. "You always knew how to make poor old Jake run Nov, seems that hasn't changed either." Paul scoffed and I turned my head slightly to look at him.

You know he was a Handsome guy, Nice Sharp Nose, Full Lips, Nice cheek bones, nice sun kissed skin and a buff body. Hard to believe that I keep turning down his relationship advances, because he isn't the type to try to get in a relationship with a girl, he is usually a womanizer. Though Leah did tell me that since I left four years ago that he wasn't the same, Paul pretty much acted how Jacob did when he found out Bella was getting Married.

Could it be that Paul...No! Pfft, that thought alone made me shake my head and smirk. "Poor Jake nothin' Paul, You know that, I know that and the whole F-ing pack knows that. I have changed its stupid Jake that hasn't it seems he is still pining over Bella, he just cannot seem to learn. He is even playing with Edward's and Her child to get her to like him." I scoffed at how pitiful he has gotten, he really is no better than a dog in heat.

"Shit, he hasn't told you? Wow what a coward...then again I wouldn't really want to tell you either, because quite frankly you kind of scare me a little." Paul said shaking his head in disgust at Jacob. I stopped where I stood and slowly turned toward him, feeling the hair on the back of neck stand on end worrying about what it was that Jake hadn't told me.

"Paul what the hell hasn't Jake told me?" I asked him though my voice shook from the uncertainty of not really wanting to know but wanting to know. My mind always fucking conflicts with my own thoughts, I wish I could keep at least one train of thought with Jacob.

"Nope I am not telling you, as much as I want to, that is Jake's problem not mine." He scoffed and smiled at me. "So how about you and I go out for a bite to eat?" He asked me and I frowned at him. Why Was it that my heart 'Ka-Thunked' at the thought of going out for a 'Bite' with him?

Stay strong Nov, you cannot let men rule your life otherwise you will be nothing but a doormat to Love. "No, thank you, I just want to be left alone thank you though." I told him as I turned away, trying to put the walls back up around my heart, that I had built up over the years away from here. How was it that just being around Paul, for such a short time could break down my walls as if they were just made of paper?

"Oh, all right well, how about a run? That always helps me clear my head." Paul suggested as I heard him following me. I sighed because my house was just a couple yards away now and I could escape Paul before I gave into his offer. I am perfectly fine with Microwave food and little to no company, after all I have my Boys for company and Love.

"I don't need to clear my head, thank you VERY much though Paul, but could you please leave me alone, I just need some space-"

I asked him when He grasped my forearm and turned me to look him in the eye.

"It seems you do too need a run Nov, I think Jake being here is bothering you more than you're letting on. Come on It's me, Paul you can talk to me." He said with his signature smirk and I almost let him through my walls again.

I turned toward him and with a smile pasted on my face I spoke. "I am really fine on my own Paul, I have been on my own for four years whats a night alone? Really, thank you for your concern." I told him as I stepped onto the porch of the old cabin that I called mine. It wasn't much, just a bed, microwave, fridge, stove, running electricity, fireplace and books. I liked it that way though and I wasn't in any mood to have anyone over at the moment, as specially Paul.

I opened my door and the boys ran in as they 'yipped' their young barking, in excitement to be home. "All right, well you know where I am all the time and if I am not their then you know could be." He said sounding defeated as I stepped inside and turned back to face him to bid him 'good-night'.

Before any words left my mouth he leaned in and kissed my cheek, then with his hand lightly brushed his hand down the left side of my face over my lips and stayed there for a minute before he stepped away from me. "Good night Paul and thank you for seeing me home." I told him and turned to close the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow or will you be gone already?" He asked sounding wary and exhausted. I just frowned, because I did want to say something but it seemed as if there was a lump in my throat. Why was Paul so concerned and asking me that?

"I will be here Paul, when I leave, I promise to say good bye to you this time." I said and closed the door, closing out any other possible questions.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading, I know it seems pretty amatuer but this is a story that is being edited because the original writer gave up on this idea adn I am doing with it what I am capable of sorry and thank you._**


End file.
